


Daughter of Heroes

by fungirl115



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Next Generation, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungirl115/pseuds/fungirl115
Summary: Percy and Annabeth dissapeared from camp 15 years ago, until one day a young girl arrives at camp claiming to be their daughter
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

"Percy, I don't know how much longer I can do this, I mean it's only a matter of time before there's some other quest or prophecy were involved in. I can't do this anymore. We need to escape this."

"I know, I think the only way we'll ever be able to be free from all of this is if we leave."

"We'll need to grab a few extra weapons, I can probably get them tonight."

"We can only bring the essentials, but get all of your money. Were going to need it."

After Annabeth got the weapons and they both packed up, they left. They didn't tell anyone where they were going or even that they were leaving. They just left and hoped the camp would be safe without them.

In the morning everyone woke up as usual. Leo noticed Percy and Annabeth weren't at breakfast. He walked over to the Athena table, "Hey guys, have you seen Percy or Annabeth today, I haven't seen them all morning."

Malcolm replied, "I haven't seen them either, when I went to Annabeth's bunk it was completely empty. Aside from a few things. Why don't you go check Percy's cabin?"

Leo left breakfast and went to Percy's cabin. The same thing happened there. Empty, save a few things. He looked around, there wasn't anything hinting to where they were. They left no trace.

He tried to IM them, he through the drachma into the mist and said, "oh Iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

An image appeared but as soon as it had been shown an arm quickly swiped through, ending the message.

Leo ran out of Percy's cabin and to the big house. When he got there he found Chiron. "Leo, what brings you here."

"Percy and Annabeth are gone. I tried contacting them but the message ended before it even began."

"I see, this news is very troubling. I shall notify the rest of camp." He clipped out of the Big House, both heading to the dining pavalon.

"Attention campers!" Everyone stopped their conversations and looked up at Chiron.

"I have some grave news. It appears that Percy and Annabeth are gone. They left no trace of where they could be, and contact with them has failed. It appears as though they do not wish to be found. I fear that they my never return."

Shock and outcrys were heard throughout the pavalon. Except the Athena table, they just sat silently trying to process this information. They weren't exactly sure what to do. Their half sister was gone, and they may never see her again.


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte finally arrived at camp and sees some familiar faces

I was training with my Dad. We were sparring together. I could never beat him. We kept going at it for a few minutes until he eventually disarmed me and won. Mom was watching us on the sidelines. After he won Mom walked up to him, "Percy I think it's time."

"Okay but your telling her."

"Telling me what?"

"Charlotte you know all those quests your father and I went on?"

"Yes, why?"

"We weren't sent on those quests only by the gods, but from camp halfblood too."

"What's camp halfblood?"

"It used to be our home, a Summer camp for demigods. There's a barrior around it so monsters and mortals can't get through, unless a camper invites them in."

"Why did you leave?"

"Charlotte, me and Annabeth had to go on so many quests and we never got a break. After the Giant war we figured it was only a matter of time before we would get roped into another quest or war. We figured the only way to avoid this was leaving."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Mom shared a look with Dad, "We think it's time you went to camp. We won't be able to go with you, too many questions."

"What!? Where even is it?"

Dad got a bittersweet look in his eyes, "Long Island New York."

"How am I supposed to get all the way to Long Island?"

"We'll call the grey sister's, make sure to pay them double though, I owe them a favor from back in my second quest. Tell them to take you to camp halfblood, when you get there, there should be a pine tree on top of a hill, go past the tree and they will take you to the Big House. Don't tell them where we are."

"Isn't Kansas a bit out of their jurisdiction.?"

"Yet another reason we're paying double."

"Okay, I'll go." 

They called the sister's and before I got in Dad profusely apologized to them, then he told me, "Hey, if you see Grover, tell him it's not his fault and that I miss him okay."

"Okay Dad, bye."

As soon as I the door the car zoomed away. The sister driving said in an annoyed voice, "Another Jackson huh, we've been told were getting paid double. We've decided to try not to fight over the eye this time so you can't steal it."

Another sister spoke, "your lucky we're allowing you here, the last Jackson we had in this car stole our eye and threatened us!"

The third mumbled, "I still think I should've gotten the eye."

"We made a deal! The driver gets the eye for this one, and besides you got the tooth!"

They continued like this for a while until we finally arrived. I got the drachmas for them, making sure it was double the usual payment.

"For once we got a decent Jackson, must of taken after that Annabeth girl."

I thanked them and left the car. I was a little shaken up, but I could see the Pine tree and hill. Following Dad's directions I walked up the hill and past the tree. Beyond it was the camp. It looked amazing! No wonder Mom and Dad used to call it home. A satyr with a scruffy beard and red hair saw me and ran to me, "How did you find camp without a guide? And all by yourself!"

"I took the grey sister's, I had to pay double though because my Dad owed them a favor."

"How do you know about all of this?"

"My parents told me, but they just told me about camp a couple days ago."

"Wait, parents? As in both? Who are they? Who are you?"

"I could ask the same to you."

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Grover Underwood."

My eyes widened slightly. This was Grover! The brave satyr who helped in Dads first quest! Who survived against a bad Cyclops for weeks, who saw Pan fade and became Lord of the wild! This was the satyr who my Dad always considered his best friend!

"Hey, you going to introduce yourself?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's just I've heard a lot about you, and your amazing!"

"Oh, well thank you, I didn't really do that much though."

"No you did a lot, especially for my parents. My Dad said to tell you it's not your fault and he misses you."

Grover looked confused, "What?"

"I should introduce myself. I'm Charlotte Zoe Jackson, daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."


	3. Grover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty similar to last chapter but from Grover's perspective along with some added details

I was visiting camp for a few weeks so I was walking bear the hill when I saw a figure there. The person didn't seem to be in trouble so I ran up to them, "How did you find camp without a guide, and all by yourself?"

The girl looked vaguely familiar. She looked to be 12 or 13 and had mid length raven hair. She had messy princess curls. When I looked into her eyes she had greenish grey eyes. She had a trouble maker lopsided kind of smile. 

"I took the grey sister's. I had to pay them double though because of a favor my Dad owed them."

How did she know about the grey sister's?

"How do you know all of this?"

"My parents told me, but they just told me about camp a few days ago."

That was odd, She had both of her parents. I mean sure we do have 2nd generation legacies but usually we know their coming or have been coming for a long time. Of course it could just be a step parent, but that seemed doubtful.

"Wait, parents? As in both? Who are they?"

"Who are you?"

Wow. This girl could be sassy and sarcastic, even in the first few minutes of meeting her. She had a good point though.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Grover Underwood."

After I said this her whole demeaned changed. She looked at me amazed for a few moments. It had been a moment and things were starting to get awkward.

"You going to introduce yourself?"

"Oh sorry, it's just I've heard a lot about you and your amazing!"

I got kind of flustered. No one's ever really heard about me, let alone thought I was amazing.

"Oh, thank you. I didn't really do much though."

"No you did a lot! Especially for my parents. My dad said to tell you it's not your fault and he misses you."

I was confused, who were these mystery parents? I didn't know what to say so I just responded with, "What?"

Then she finally introduced herself.

"I'm Charlotte Zoe Jackson. Daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

I was stunned. This was impossible. Percy and Annabeth dissapeared years ago, I thought they were dead. We all thought they died. I had burned Percy's shroud, but their daughter was here. It was so impossible yet completely possible. I don't know how I didn't see it sooner. I mean she's a perfect mix of them both, and she already knew about everything. Of course they wouldnt send their daughter here without knowing anything, especially Annabeth. It made so much sense now, how she knows, why she's so impressed by me of all people, why she looks vaguely familiar, and perch does or, did owe the grey sister's a favor after he took their eye.

Nico never actually confirmed they were dead either. 

Then it sunk in. Percy sent me a message. After all these years he still wanted to assure me. He knows how I blame myself for things and assured me I wasn't the reason he left, and that he misses me of all things. In case your wondering yes, I still have the empathy link. I tried using it to find himbut he wouldn't let me find him. When I tried communicating he blocked me out. I did still feel his strong emotions, a few making more sense now. 

That gave me hope he might've still been alive. 

Now I knew for sure! I took Charlotte's arm and said the only thing I could think of, "We need to go to the Big House. Now."


End file.
